The Boy Next Door - Hiatus
by Yuki and Yuri
Summary: When Phineas and the gang go to high school, things start to change for our favorite animated couple. Follow Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as she navigates high school life, the Fireside Girls, and her oblivious best friend. Rating subject to change. Multiple pairings enclosed. Non-Canon Compliant. Highschool!Phineas and Ferb.


**Birthdays:  
** **-Baljeet: January 18** **  
** **-Ferb: May 16  
** **-Django: June 8  
** **-Phineas: June 23  
** **-Isabella: July 15** **  
** **-Buford: December 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters within the universe.  
** **Warning(s): Slight AU/Non Canon Compliant. Freshmen!Phineas and Ferb.  
** **Pairing(s): Phineas/Isabella; Ferb/Gretchen; Buford/Milly; Django/Adyson; Baljeet/Ginger**

 **Chapter One: The First Day of School**

The morning sun shines brightly in the mid-August Tri State Area, and it's almost the perfect day, with a light breeze floating through the air and not making it too hot. Normally, citizens of the Tri State Area would be accustomed to seeing children and teenagers running around rampant in a few hours as they play around with their friends. That is not the case today.

It's August 24, and today is the first day of school. That's the only reason I'm awake right now, to be honest. It's only seven in the morning, but school will be starting in about an hour and a half.

As I drag myself out of bed, I shiver slightly at the cold air hitting my warm skin. I reach my arms above my head and stretch onto my tiptoes, sighing as my muscles start to loosen a bit. When I'm done, I walk over to my bathroom, which connects to my bedroom, and strip quickly before stepping into the shower.

The hot water rolls down my back, warming me instantly. I can't stand cold water, so my showers are always steaming. I wet my mid-back length, raven colored hair quickly and start lathering the soap in.

By the time I'm done with my shower, it's approximately seven twenty. I step out and wrap a towel around me securely before moving out into my bedroom again.

I go over to my closet and grab my outfit; it's something that my mom helped me pick out this summer in order to help me look a bit older. I had decided that the pink sundresses were simply too juvenile, and I didn't want to be seen as such a little girl anymore.

My new outfit has light pink pants, a darker pink belt, white shoes with light pink laces, and a white tank top. I dry my hair quickly and put it up in a side ponytail before clipping the ponytail to my head so that the bottom of it comes to about my shoulder. Then I put a light pink bow over the clip to hide it. I've never really needed makeup, so I forego wearing any. Finally, I grab my backpack (which is white with light and dark pink flowers) and sling it over my shoulder before heading downstairs.

By now, it's almost eight o' clock, when the bus is due. " _Adios, mama_!" I call into the kitchen as I go to leave.

" _Adios, mija_!" my mom calls back. "Have a good day at school!"

I call back a reply before stepping out my front door and starting to walk across the street. The bus stop for our street sits at the very end, but Phineas, Ferb, and I always walk together to it. We have since we were little, and it just kind of stuck.

I reach the boys' front yard at almost the same moment that their door opens and out they step.

At this point, I couldn't even tell you how long I've liked Phineas Flynn. It could have started that summer after fourth grade, when he and Ferb built all of their contraptions for the first time, but I think it started before then. I already had a small crush on him by that point, I think, but I just didn't realized it until then.

But, you know, I guess it isn't really important when exactly I started crushing on him. What is important, however, is the fact that I still, to this day, have said crush. It seems like all through that last bit of elementary and through middle school, it never wavered.

Now, don't get me wrong. I have had other crushes and I even dated a guy at the end of last year, and he took me to our eighth grade dance. I even kissed him once. But the point is, no matter what, I always seemed to come back to the boy next door.

Phineas looks a bit different than he did then, I suppose. His hair is still the same, but he's gotten taller even than me by a couple inches. He now wears long jeans and instead of his old orange and white tee shirt, now he has a white tee shirt underneath an orange and yellow hoodie. His blue eyes just seem to have gotten brighter since we were children.

But he's still as oblivious as anyone I've ever met.

Ferb looks more different than Phineas does, I think. He wears a more mature version of his old clothes; a cream button down shirt under a purple vest, with a blue-violet tie around his neck and black dress pants. He's about an inch taller than Phineas, and he's let his hair get a couple inches longer than it was, as well. He's my best friend, besides Phineas.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas calls with a grin as he runs over to me.

I grin back. "Hey, Phin," I say. "Ready for school?"

My best friend groans. "Definitely not," he says. "You?"

"Me neither," I say with a shake of my head. "Let's go!"

He laughs with me, and even Ferb cracks a smile. We start walking to the end of the street, with Phineas talking about his plans for the year. You didn't think that just because summer ended he would stop being creative and engineer-y, did you?

We make it to the bus stop about three minutes before the bus is scheduled to pick us up. Most everyone is already there; the only ones not present are Baljeet, Django, and Addyson, and that's because Baljeet and Adyson have their parents drop them off at school and Django walks.

I go over to the other Fireside Girls immediately. "Hey guys," I greet.

"Hi Izzy," says Holly. She looks over my shoulder at the boys. "You walked with the boys again?" she asks with a teasing smirk.

I roll my eyes at her usual teasing; the Fireside Girls are nearly always doing that. "As always," I say with a smile. I turn to the other girls. "Hey guys," I say.

"Hey," the girls chorus back to me.

"So what patch should we work on this week, chief?" asks Ginger.

Every week of the school year, the girls and I still try to earn a new badge. In the summer it's easy to get one every day, but during the school year it's harder, so we expanded our time range a bit.

"Well we've already got the Starting High School patch," I say, "But that can't be the only one we earn this week. We can try for the Join A New Club patch."

"What club?" asks Katie.

"I don't know," I answer. "I was thinking that I might try the Debate Club."

"I can do Garden Club," says Milly.

"Maybe Chess Club for me," says Ginger. I try to hold in my smile; Baljeet, you can bet, will be in Chess Club as well.

"Well then it's settled," I say. "All of us will find a club to be in, and then we'll meet up at the end of the week to collect our patches. Deal?"

I put my hand in the middle of our semi-huddle and the other girls placed theirs on top of mine. We all nodded and the deal was set.

Just as we were finishing, the same yellow school bus that had been picking us up for years stopped in front of the stop and honked it's horn once before the doors opened. One by one, everyone piled in.

We all had specific seats; not like a rule that had to be followed, given by an adult. We just had our seats, and we always stuck to them. Ferb sat in the very back next to the window, with Phineas next to him. I sat on the aisle seat next to Phineas, and Gretchen sat on the window seat next to me. In the seat in front of me were Katie and Ginger. In front of the boys was Buford and Milly – I know right? – and Holly sat two rows in front of me, while Irving sat in the seat in front of Buford and Milly.

The bus ride is always a quick one; the elementary, middle, and high schools are all within a couple of miles of each other, and they're all relatively close to our neighborhood, so it doesn't take long to get from point A to point B in the morning.

"So what's your plans for the year, Isabella?" asks Phineas when we're about halfway there.

"Just the usual," I say, "Getting new patches and trying to have as much fun as possible."

"Sounds great," Phineas answers. "Ferb and I are gonna go out with Candace and our parents tonight to celebrate the new school year." He grins. "Apparently that's to be celebrated now. Hey, did you know that she got into that law school she's been looking at?"

"Cool," I say, "Makes sense that she'd want to be a lawyer, actually."

"Yeah," says Phineas. "So, um, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

I stop for a moment. Did he just ask me out? I mean, with his family, but still!

"Sure," I say with a grin. "Sounds fun!"

He grins back and the rest of the ride is spent in a daze. By the time I com back to my senses, we're already at the school.

I look up at the huge building and smile.

This is gonna be okay, I think.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,703 (Including Bolded)**


End file.
